A mixture of soluble lymphokines, prepared by culturing the patient's lymphocytes in vitro with tuberculin PPD, is injected into cutaneous metastatic lesions of malignant melanoma in order to induce regression of metastatic lesions and conceivably regression of metastatic lesions that have not been injected.